


Funfair

by hermitknut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheel, Funfair, M/M, nearly-public blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Draco with a trip to a muggle funfair; Draco surprises Harry by revealing a private fear; Harry solves the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funfair

Draco scowled at the outstretched hand in front of him.

“This is _ridiculous_ ,” he muttered to no one in particular.

“Come on, don’t tell me Draco Malfoy is _nervous?_ ”

Harry’s voice was teasing and more than a little bit delighted. Draco’s scowl deepened and he looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. The other man raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, okay,” he said. “Clearly not nervous. Come on, then.”

Draco bit back half a dozen fresh excuses and took Harry’s hand, gripping tightly as the other man took a step forward and twisted them both into disapparation.

 ~

The place that they landed was dark and loud and Draco flinched, thinking of battles and Death Eaters and –

Harry’s hand landed on his shoulder.

“Relax, Draco,” he said. “It’s just a funfair.”

Draco blinked and turned around. Vivid and mad against the darkness were a dozen or so different contraptions, lit up in every colour. In between them were stalls, also brightly lit; and there were muggles _everywhere_. Draco fidgeted, uncomfortable in the muggle trousers and shirt that Harry had leant to him for the occasion. The ground was soft and unreliable beneath his feet, but he refused to grab Harry’s arm for support. Instead, he folded his arms in front of him and pulled his most unimpressed expression. Harry just grinned at him.

“Come on,” he said, claiming one of Draco’s hands and pulling the other man along behind him as he made his way into the crowds.

Draco fought to continue seeming disdainful, but it was difficult. Despite the mud and the obvious lack of sophistication in the shrieking and shouting muggles, the place was so full of life; and the brightness was almost infectious. He found himself grinning involuntarily.

Harry pulled him into a queue of people next to the largest of the strange contraptions. Draco had to tilt his head back to see the whole thing now that they stood at the foot of it. It was a large wheel with cages dangling from it at intervals. In each of the cages, he could see people.

Wait. _People?_

But the queue wasn’t that long and now Harry was paying the man on the gate and pulling Draco onto the platform that the thing stood on… and then there was an empty cage in front of them and Draco had only begun to open his mouth to protest before Harry half-led, half-pulled Draco into the thing with him and shut the door to it behind them.

Draco sat down on the cold metal seat with a bump. The wheel was already moving and pulling the cage up and away from the ground. Draco focused on looking at the cage itself. It wasn’t simply a cage; the bottom half of it was solid metal, and the top half was made of bars maybe a foot apart. _Enough for someone to slip through them_ , Draco thought, and then immediately tried to think of something else.

Harry seemed perfectly at home. The dark-haired man was leaning against the bars, gazing out over the fairground and craning his neck to see directly below them.

“It’s not really that high, but it’s still a pretty good view,” he said, still staring out into the night. “I thought we’d do this first so that we could see the rest of the fair and plan what other things to do – Draco?”

_Oh, I’m finally important, am I?_ thought Draco, but he didn’t say it. He felt as though his jaw was wired shut. They had nearly reached the top of the ride. Harry moved across the cage to see Draco better but that made the bloody thing shudder and swing from side to side and Draco grabbed one of the bars.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Harry muttered. “Draco, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Unable to believe that he was revealing this, Draco relaxed his jaw just enough to force out,

“I – don’t like – _heights._ ”

His expression dared Harry to laugh at him. Harry, however, frowned.

“But… Quidditch…”

Draco snorted.

“I hate flying,” he ground out. “But father wanted me to be on the team.” He gave a stiff shrug and turned his head away. He knew well enough what Harry’s expression would be, and he had no desire to see it. But turning away meant he saw what was outside the cage, and his eyes widened.

The night sky was black and immense and the light and sound streaming from the funfair below it seemed tiny by contrast. Draco felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder again and knew that the other man could feel him shaking.

“We’ve stopped moving,” Harry said quietly. “I think it’s stuck.”

Draco turned to look at him so fast that his neck clicked.

“Stuck?” he asked, in a panic. “How can we be stuck? How are we supposed to get out?”

Harry raised his hands in a calming gesture.

“It’s pretty normal, we just have to wait for a few minutes, we’re completely safe –”

But Draco wasn’t listening to him, too busy caught up in visions of tumbling cages, of falling, screaming people, of – Harry’s hand sliding up his thigh and onto his groin through his jeans. _Wait, what?_

Draco turned to see that Harry was no longer sitting next to him. The dark-haired man was on the floor of the cage, hidden from everyone’s view as he knelt between Draco’s legs. Draco’s eyes became, if possible, wider.

“Harry, what the _hell_ –”

“Sh,” Harry whispered. “Just sit still.”

Draco shut his mouth again, abruptly.

Harry’s hand slid to the top button of his jeans and gently undid it.

“While you were busy panicking,” he murmured, his other hand reaching up to undo the zip, “I was listening. The announcement said that we have a ten minute wait.”

Draco lifted his hips slightly on instinct, allowing Harry to pull his jeans and underwear down just enough for better access. Harry met Draco’s eyes.

“And there’s a lot that you can do in ten minutes,” he grinned.

Harry leant forward and took Draco’s cock in his mouth. Draco’s head went back in ecstasy as Harry worked. He could see the stars in the black sky and hear the screams from below, but they didn’t seem to be particularly important right now. Especially not when Harry was – _oh god oh god oh god –_ doing _that_ with his tongue.

Draco managed to bring his head forward again, and what he saw nearly undid him completely. Harry’s eyes were trained on Draco’s, deep green and staring, pupils blown. It was only a few seconds before it was over and Harry was sitting back on his haunches, still grinning. Draco just blinked, still trying to process what had just happened. Harry’s voice brought him back to reality.

“You know we’re moving again, right?” he said, amused.

It took a second or two for this to pierce Draco’s foggy brain, but as soon as it did he realised what it meant and quickly pulled his underwear and jeans back up, his fingers fumbling over the zip and the button. He’d only just finished when they were back in sight of people on the ground; and within a minute or two they were getting up out of the cage and stepping onto the platform.

“You two alright?” the ride operator asked, taking in Draco’s wide eyes and shaking form. Harry put an arm around the blond.

“He’s fine. Not as good at heights as we thought,” he said cheerfully, leading Draco away.

Draco started to make his way towards a bench, but Harry steered them into another queue. When Draco turned to protest again, Harry moved his mouth to Draco’s ear.

“This one’s dark inside,” he murmured. “And you owe me one.”

Funfairs, Draco decided, weren’t nearly as bad as he had first thought…

_Fin._


End file.
